Cyborg
Victor Stone is a cybernetically enchanced human. Biography Early Life and mother]] Victor was born on June 29, 1994 to Silas Stone and Elinore Stone, Growing up, Victor heard the stories around Gotham City surrounding the legend of the Batman, with Victor being rational and not believing him to be real. Victor was talented at football and became a star at school, and progressed to Gotham City University, where he was the quarterback for the University's team.Justice League Cybernetic Transformation At some unknown point, Victor was involved in a terrible car accident that left him with severe injuries leading to the majority of his limbs needing to be amputated and his body on the brink of death. Silas brought Victor to the Red Room, a place where top secret technology over the years was kept by S.T.A.R. Labs. Trying everything to save his son, Silas resorted to trying to use Alien technology to help his son, accidentally activating a Mother Box which bonded to Victor's body and created a cybernetic body for him to replace his missing body parts, reviving him and making Victor become one with the cybernetics, realizing he could seamlessly interface with other technology at will.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Hiding ]] Ever since the accident that caused Victor to be turned into a cyborg he's spend most of his time living in his apartment with his father, Silas letting the world think he's dead while also being constantly updated on new advacements he doesn't understand. One night when his father comes home from S.T.A.R. Labs, Silas tries to encourage him to go back out into the world and to work for the lab with the Mother Box. But Victor refuses stating that the box must stay hidden and he doesn't want S.T.A.R. Labs to use the box to do to others what Silas did to him. Meeting with Diana Prince ]] One night, Victor is notified that he's being researched by a Wayne computer and is able to trace it back to Wayne manor where he discovers Bruce Wayne is Batman and that he, along with Wonder Woman are looking for him. The following day Victor spies on Bruce and Diana talking about Steppenwolf and the story of the Mother Boxes, when Diana looks up Victor Stone herself, he hacks the computer to talk with her and question why they are looking for him. She demands they meet in person and brings up that she knew he was there and if they were a threat she would have attacked then. Victor gives her a location in Gotham City where she goes to meet. is missing]] To ensure he isn't seen Victor cuts the power to the whole street where he told Diana to meet him, now knowing the story behind the missing doctors form S.T.A.R. Labs and the connection to the Mother Box, Victor informs her of the Parademons staying in dead zones. Diana tries to recruit him into joining her and Bruce with the invasion but he refuses before she could convince him, he flies away restoring power to the street. However once Victor returns home he finds his home ransacked with his father missing. Joining the League Skirmish under Gotham Harbor ]] Cyborg would meet with the Justice League and James Gordon because his father was kidnapped by Parademons. The team would go to the find Steppenwolf who is interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the Mother Box, Barry would get nervous and tell the team that he can't do it which Batman tell's him to save one of the employees. ]] Before Batman can come up with a plan, Cyborg would shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, which cause the League to jump into battle with the Parademons. Cyborg would help Flash get the hostages to safety. Cyborg would fall into the Knightcrawler and and hacks it so it in his control, Cyborg fires a missile at Steppenwolf, which he catches the missile and throw it against the wall, which causes the factory to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. This would cause a flood which Arthur saves the Justice League using his Trident to hold back the water while they can escape. Reviving Superman witnessing Superman's return]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, Batman would meet with Gordon to talk about the event, Arthur would show up saying the Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. They would return to the Batcave, where they would have a meeting which Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. , Diana and Victor fighting Superman]] The team would get Clark's body and put it in the waters off the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. The team would fight Superman who hasn't got his memories back yet, Diana, Victor and Arthur all jump on Clark as Flash would attempt to flank him but Superman would be able to keep up with Barry's speed. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to stop Clark but is knocked down. Battle of Pozharnov arriving to Russia]] The League would use the Flying Fox to go to Russia to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes, the Parademons attack the Batmobile, Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman. ]] Cyborg would save Arthur from Parademons and throwing him to the other Parademons, Flash takes Cyborg to the Mother Boxes while he neutralized the hoarde of incoming Parademons. Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, which he grabs him before Wonder Woman saves him. standing tall]] Cyborg is almost killed by Steppenwolf until he is saved by Superman, Cyborg would later ask for Superman help to with the Mother Boxes, Cyborg and the Justice League would defeated Steppenwolf by breaking his Axe, which cause Steppenwolf to feel fear which the Parademons attack him and returns him back to Apokolips. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancement:' After surviving a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman). **'Superhuman Durability:' Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg, notably when resurrected Superman painfully beat Cyborg to the ground, and later when Steppenwolf cut through the former's shoulder with his battle ax, and later tore off several of Cyborg's limbs. ***'Self-Repair:' Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. *'Mechanokinesis:' Victor, as a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and control any system he has access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. He was able to access the highly sophisticated Batcomputer when attempting to communicate with Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman, and integrate with the Knightcrawler in the fight against Steppenwolf. **'Shape-Shifting:' Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a circular red emblem to his chest. ***'Thermal-Blast:' Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air. *'Flight:' He can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. *'Marksmanship:' He was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), and with his technological enhancements improving this even further, Cyborg becomes a perfect shot on par with Deadshot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - Father *Elinore Stone † - Mother Allies *S.T.A.R. Labs *Justice League - Teammates **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Temporary Enemy **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Barry Allen/Flash *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes